


how long i have waited

by fzywood



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, poor baby, unrequited Ohm love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fzywood/pseuds/fzywood
Summary: "not right now."





	

“Do you think I have a chance with Delirious?” Bryce asked through their one on one skype call and Ryan felt himself freeze from how sudden and out of the world that question was.

The thing is, Ryan doesn’t mind his friends being gay or bisexual or whatever they were, he loved them nonetheless. There were a few reasons why he had been so shaken up by that question, one of the low key ones being that they had been sitting in silence for so long, editing their own videos, when that question came out of nowhere. The main reason why he was so shocked and and felt frozen was because he, Ryan, had been falling for the blonde haired angel for a while now.

He bit his lip, letting it go as he whispered out an answer. “I believe so. You two have gotten quite close, hm?”

“Yeah, you don’t mind me being gay, right?”

“Not at all, it’s just a bit weird because of all the ‘I’m straight” comments you make that you’re suddenly gay.” Ryan didn’t mean for it to sound as mean as it did but if he was honest, he was a bit ticked.

Not because Bryce liked some other guy, but because he had been led on that the blonde haired boy was so straight and that fact made Ryan hate himself so much because he fell for a boy he had  _ no  _ chance with but suddenly he does! But wait a second, the suddenly homosexual boy already has a crush on someone much more successful and popular and just overall more perfect compared to the masked man, aka Ryan.

“I had been meaning to tell you, Luke and Del know. Del also came out and said he was bisexual so I’m just curious if I could get Del to like me.” Bryce said almost in bliss at the thought of possibly dating his crush.

“Mmm, it won’t be hard. You’re easily likable.” Ryan replied as he finished up his editing, wishing for this call to be over so he could put on some music and be alone with his thoughts.

“I hope so. Do you mind if I ramble about Del?”

‘Yes.’ Ryan thought and almost let it slip out but he caught himself, biting his tongue. He rethought his answer before replying in a quiet tone, eyes glancing to the side to peek out of his window which showed the sun setting behind the tall buildings that stood high in the city that he was proud to live in, Chicago.

“Not at all.” This was who he was. He’s set himself up as a modest guy who even though he does care about himself, he’ll always put modesty and friendship in front. If he were to let his selfish desires get in front of him in this conversation, who knows where it would end up.

“As much as I would think that it would be silly to fall for such a funny guy, it’s not that silly. Delirious seems really, and I mean really, weird sometimes, but that’s what I like. He hasn’t changed himself or who he is as a person as he’s gained more of a following. He’s just really nice to talk to in some late nights honestly. He makes me smile a lot whenever we record and sure, it may seem comedic when he singles me out but when he does, he makes me feel like I’m important to him..” Bryce continued on and Ryan listened, letting a soft smile rest on his lips as he wondered if anyone had ever talked about him like this.

He wondered if this is what he would be like if someone allowed him to ramble about how amazing Bryce is. He thought about all of the things he would mention and how even Bryce’s half second giggles make his heart pound to the limits of his chest because at night, this blonde boy is all he can think about. As he stares up at his blank ceiling, all that runs through his mind are their conversations and the little things Bryce does before or after speaking, even in between words sometimes. He thinks about the lip bites and and how Bryce brushes his hair to the side and wonders if after all this time it’s become such a natural gesture.

“Thanks for letting me ramble on Ohm, it’s really nice of you. Do you like anyone?”

You.

You.

_ You. _

“Not right now.”


End file.
